criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Gomez
Nicholas "Nick" Sean Gomez is an American actor best known for his role as Oscar Ruiz in the horror comedy series Snatchers. Biography Gomez was born on October 2, 1978, at Benson. The names of Gomez's parents are not known, as is where he went to school. What is known is that Gomez first got into acting by visiting a film set that was near his house. Gomez got her first on-screen role in 1989, when he was cast as a boy with a plane in the horror movie The Cellar. Gomez got his first major role in 2010, when he was cast as Jay for 5 episodes of the musical drama series Treme. Since then, Gomez has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Bosch, NCIS, Longmire, The Delivery, Snatchers, Day of Reckoning, The Red Road, Major Crimes, The Amateur, Runaway Hearts, Breakout Kings, Paranormal Abduction, The Walking Dead, Hours, Drop Dead Diva, Dexter, Major Crimes, A Boy Named Trouble, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gomez will portray Orlando Gaines in the Season Fifteen episode "Face Off". Filmography *My Girlfriend the Serial Killer - Agent Andrew Holland *The Step Daddy (2020) - Detective Robert Bridges *Criminal Minds - "Face Off" (2020) TV episode - Orlando Gaines *Jumanji: The Next Level (2019) - Oasis Drunk *Midwater (2019) - Butch *Wake Up (2019) - The Boyfriend *Snatchers (2019) - Oscar Ruiz *Snatchers - 17 episodes (2017-2018) - Oscar Ruiz *The Nanny (2018) - Officer Frank *The Delivery (2017) - Sean Kincaid *SEAL Team (2017) - Val *Life After First Failure (2017) - Fake I.D. Guy *King and Pawns (2017) - Ray *The Raking (2017) - Bartender *The Thundermans (2017) - Duffy (uncredited) *Don't Call Me Crazy (2016) - Doctor Marcel Espinosa *Domain (2016) - Houston *Day of Reckoning (2016) - Garrett *Sniper: Ghost Shooter (2016) - Miguel Cervantes *General Hospital - 2 episodes (2016) - Marcos Santos *Blood Sombrero (2016) - Lucifer *Bosch - 6 episodes (2016) - Nick Riley *NCIS (2015) - Nicky Jones *Longmire (2015) - Dwight Brisco *The Red Road - 8 episodes (2014-2015) - Frank Morgan *Runaway Hearts (2015) - Dill *The Amateur (2014) - Julio *Entanglement: Proof of Concept (2014) - Coleman *Major Crimes (2014) - Manuel Escobedo *Lily (2014) - Lily *Simple Act (2013) - Robber *The Starving Games (2013) - Na'vi Guy *Nashville (2013) - Santiago *Swallow (2013) - Uncle Jacky *Dexter - 2 episodes (2013) - Javier 'El Sapo' Guzman *Drop Dead Diva (2013) - Scott Moore *Hours (2013) - Lobo *She's Sassy (2012) - Abner *Simple (2012) - Shady *Paranormal Abduction (2012) - Therapist *The Walking Dead - 2 episodes (2012) - Tomas *Looper (2012) - Dale *The Iceman (2012) - Alvaro *Breakout Kings (2012) - Dale *Act of Valor (2012) - Christo's Thug *Ricochet (2011) - Tony Esteban *Wendy - 9 episodes (2011) - Gardener *Treme - 5 episodes (2010-2011) - Jay *Drive Angry (2011) - Fucking Middle *The Chaperone (2011) - Nick *Trust Bob (2010) - Lenny *Monsterwolf (2010) - Holter Ex Surveyor *Mandrake (2010) - Santiago *Vampires Suck (2010) - Jacob's Pack #1 *Pregnancy Pact (2010) - Clerk *Taken by Jessica (2009) - Randy *The Ninth Step (2009) - Terry *Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans (2009) - Evaristo Chavez *The Open Road (2009) - Bartender (uncredited) *12 Rounds (2009) - Samuel *A Man Called Trouble (2008) - Trouble Kincaid *Hotel California (2008) - Davey *Shooting Gallery (2005) - College Boy *Faith of My Fathers (2005) - Becker *Dawson's Creek - 5 episodes (2002-2003) - Nick *Wanted: Soulful Energy Xchange (2002) - Cuatehmoc *Hunter: Return to Justice (2002) - Leader *The Chronicle (2002) - Lyle (credited as Nicholas Gomez) *Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish (2001) - Assistant Director *The Invisible Man (2001) - Benton (credited as Nicholas Gomez) *Power Rangers Time Force (2001) - Assistant Director *The Jennie Project (2001) - Theater Attendant (credited as Nicholas Gomez) *Law & Order (2001) - Latin Thug (credited as Nicholas Sean Gomez) *The Prophecy (1995) - Jason (credited as Nicholas Gomez) *Shadowhunter (1993) - Young Boy *Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992) - Juan (credited as Nick Sean Gomez) *Living a Lie (1991) - Juan *The Young Riders (1991) - Matthew *Young Guns II (1990) - Fernando (credited as Nicholas Sean Gomez) *The Cellar (1989) - Boy with Plane 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors